Harry Potter: When the Scar Hurt Again
by zerolin
Summary: It's ten years after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. His scar has not hurt since. But suddenly, it has hurt again!
1. When the Scar Hurt Again

**Sorry, I'm not a very good writer, feel free to critique! ** **This is the prologue, I hope you guys stay tuned and watch for chapter 1!**

It had started out as normal day.

Harry, as an auror, finished his work of getting rid of a few boggarts and trolls. He apparated into his house where he and Ginny lived.

As usual.

Harry greeted Ginny and sat down to eat dinner. As he waited, he thought about his work.

As usual.

But then, suddenly, a familiar pain that brought horrible memories came to him. His forehead hurt. Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar was throbbing yet again.

"What!" Harry thought, his hand over his forehead. "My scar hasn't hurt since ten years ago!"

Ginny, worried, asked Harry: "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. But he knew he wasn't fine. Why was his scar hurting? Voldemort had died. And even if he wasn't dead and was rising, the horcrux in Harry was destroyed, wasn't it?

Harry got up and said: "I'll eat dinner later" to Ginny's worried face. He then went upstairs to his room. That was where all his good thinking took place. Maybe he should talk with Hermione and Ron about this. Maybe they could figure out what was going on. "That's right, I should," Harry thought, taking out some paper and pen to send a letter. "If anyone has an idea of what's going on, it's them."

He started writing.

_To Hermione and Ron,_

_ I have bad news for you guys. The scar on my forehead is hurting again, and I don't know why. I don't know what's going on; can you guys please help me?_

He paused, thought for a moment, and continued writing.

_Has Voldemort returned? Even if he has, isn't the horcrux in me gone? I was thinking that maybe you guys would have some ideas._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter and tied a ribbon around it. Holding the letter up in the air, he whistled loud and clear; loud enough for a good taxi driver to hear from Times Square to Central Park. An owl whooshed past and grabbed the letter, then flew out the window. "Send it to Ron and Hermione!" Harry shouted after him. The sight of the owl saddened him as it reminded him of the bad times when he lost Hedwig.

Harry sighed and plopped into a chair behind his desk. Was it just him, or was his head hurting even more now? He rubbed his head harder, hoping to extinguish the pain. All of the sudden, his scar hurt madly and Harry was thrown into a blackout before he could even register the pain.


	2. Harry's Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That would be J.K. Rowling. This is just my story of what happened afterward.**_

…

…

…

Harry could see nothing, unless that counted pitch-black darkness. He heard a blast of maniacal laughter, then a voice he recognized: it was Voldemort. "MUAHAHAHA!" the evil inhuman voice screamed. I have risen, Harry Potter…" The last two words he said slowly and with extra creepiness.

"For ten years I have suffered, pain coursing through me at all times," Voldemort continued in Harry's mind. "The only glee I had was that the _famous Harry Potter_ didn't know that I was still alive… you were the lucky rascal, tricking me like that. I have hated you with all my might." Volemort spoke very softly, as if he wasn't angry at all. "But now, you will share my pain. The bond between us is still there, Harry Potter… even the elder wand cannot save you now, for they are coming to get you!"

A maddening laugh from Voldemort ended Harry's vision. He woke up to find Ginny's pretty face hovering over him.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. "You were out for over an hour. I tried to wake you up, but you slept like the dead." Harry groaned and sat up. He was on the floor in a curled up position. "Yeah, I'm okay," he lied. "…just a bit tired." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his scar. The last bit wasn't a lie. Harry _was_ tired. He was also confused about Voldemort's message. But one thing he knew was for certain. Voldemort was back and gaining power.

…

…

_Time Lapse_

…

…

Harry's owl delivered a reply from Ron and Hermione. It said:

_To Harry,_

_ Harry, we need to talk. We don't know what's going on either. Confusion is everywhere now! Have you read the _Daily Prophet yet_? Let's meet tomorrow at your house._

_Your friends,_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry quickly picked up his copy of _The Dailey Prophet_ and read the title of the lead article. "Mysterious Murders," Harry read. Beside the title was a moving picture of a blur of a monster, closing in on a few wizards and witches.

"Today, five witches and wizards were killed today. Three more are in the informatory. They claim that they were attacked by a giant monster that couldn't be stunned by spells. "It was a monster!" says Roderick Manning, an eye witness. "It had five eyes and furry brown skin and it was five times bigger than a bear!"

Harry put down the newspaper and gasped. Voldemort had said that "they" were coming to get Harry. He would have a lot to talk about at the meeting tomorrow.


End file.
